


Reunions (Quiet Night In)

by GlitterGirl



Category: William Control (Band), ashestoangels
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Reunions, TOO CUTE FOR THEIR OWN GOOD, William is probably a bit out of character - as is Crilly because I'm crap but it works I think, long distance where they meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crilly and William have a reunion after a long time apart. Set just before the April acoustic mini tour. Fluff insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions (Quiet Night In)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they both seem a bit Out Of Character. I haven't written any ashes fic for a while and even then it was only ever for myself and a friend to read. I've never written William Control fic before so he's probably all kinds of wrong. I'm very sorry!

Crilly stood huddled against the cold. He hated this. It was raining and he was waiting. It had been an hour but he refused to give up. William would come. He had promised. He wanted to wait in the van. At least that would be warm. But he'd been told to wait outside - so that's what he did. 

It wasn't much longer to wait. William turned up about 10 minutes later.   
"I'm sorry I took so long." William said gently touching Crilly's cheek with his long fingers. "You're cold. Come, put this on." he said quietly passing him a black cardigan with a strange pattern.   
"Thank you. I'm sorry." Crilly said through chattering teeth.   
"No, it's me who should be sorry for asking you to wait for me in the cold." William said gripping Crilly's hand and pulling him to his chest. "Better?" William asked quietly. Crilly nodded contentedly. He loved this side of William. He loved him unconditionally - all of him. But this caring, gentle side was his favourite. 

"Beautiful. Shall we go inside love?" William said stroking Crilly's hair. Crilly nodded and wound himself more tightly around William as they walked into the house. As soon as they were inside Crilly turned to face William. He slowly reached out and brushed his fingertips across the older man's cheekbones and nose and eyes kissing everywhere his hands went. William doing the same to Crilly. Eventually, their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

After a while they moved and sat on the sofa - crilly sitting in William's lap. The fire was burning and the TV was on quietly. Neither man talked but both seemed to know what the other was thinking. William would get his wicked way with Crilly tomorrow. For tonight they just wanted a gentle reunion after months apart since the Aiden tour ended.  Normally William would be itching to fuck and be fucked. But with Crilly it was different. He was content to be gentle. 

Crilly shifted a little trying to get more comfortable. William smiled down at him kissing his nose. "You're so like a kitten at times, my love." Crilly smiled tiredly before kissing the easiest part of William to reach - the inside of his elbow. William smiled again and tightened his grip around Crilly slowly stroking his back with one hand while his other hand found it's way to his thigh.   
"I'm sorry my love. Do you want-" but before Crilly could finish the question William put a finger to his lips.  
"Yes, always. But you do not. So I do not either. If you do not want it then I will not do anything. It would be very evil of me. With you I am content to just be. Nothing more; nothing less." William said quietly with pure love in his eyes. Crilly reached up and kissed his cheek.  
"Tomorrow my love, I promise. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for. We are both happy to wait for tomorrow. So there is no need to apologise." William said kissing Crilly's nose. Crilly smiled and relaxed a little and his hands found their way to William's hair.

A few hours later saw the young men still curled up together on the sofa. But the fire had been lit and they both had some wine. William was playing his guitar and singing quietly. He had just finished singing Can't Help Falling In Love and There Is A Light That Never Goes Out when Crilly took the guitar from him.   
"My turn now." He said quietly. He didn't want to disturb the peace of the moment but he really wanted to play the song he'd just learnt for William. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you." he sang. Both of them were smiling. The Beatles weren't their favourite band but they appreciated why people loved them and this particular song was so them. 

"I love you, you know that right." William whispered once the song was over.   
"I love you too. Always." Crilly replied kissing William as he carried him up to bed. They fell asleep soon after, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
